Hands Clean
by Rtael
Summary: Song fic to Hands Clean H/D slash.....hmm....H/D angst and draco hding in the cellar, what couldbe better?


Hands Cleans  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit.....I wish I owned Draco, because I'd love to do some things with handcuffs and chocolate syrup, but I don't sooooooooo on with the story....songfic slash Alanis Morissette's "Hands Clean"  
  
"If it weren't for your maturity, none of this would have happened......... if you weren't so wise beyond your years I would have been able to control myself......If it weren't for my atterntion you wouldn't have been successful......If it weren't for me you would never have amounted to very much"  
  
It happened during 5th year, I started staring at your cold grey ices from across the great hall. Not just one day, it was everyday, every meal, every chance I got. I knew you knew I was doing it, but you never looked up. Not once. Finally, at Christmas break when all my friends were gone, but you were still there, you came up to me in a random corridor. You offered your hand in friendship, again, like our first year, this time with no string attached and no rude insults about Ron and Hermione. I took it.......by the time they got back we were an "item", though we knew no onecouldever know, wouldever understand......  
  
"oooohhhh This could get messy......but you don't seem to mind......ooohhhh don't go telling everybody.....and overlook this supposed crim"  
  
"We'll fast forward to a few years later....and no one knows except the both of us, and I have honoured your request for silence....and you wash your hand cleans of this."  
  
6th year saw us shagging in random broom closets and in the Quidditch locker rooms when no one else was around. Ron and Hermione knew something was up, they thought I had a girlfriend and kept pestering me to tell them who it was.....I just laughed and said there's no girl in my life besides Hermione, which made Hermione blush and made Ron angry. A couple Hufflepuffs almost caught us once, heading into the quidditch locker rooms to get ready for some extra unscheduled practice. I made you hide in one of the stalls and stand on the seat so they wouldn't find you, and I made up some lie about getting in some extra quidditch practice myself.  
  
  
  
"oooohhhh This could get messy......but you don't seem to mind......ooohhhh don't go telling everybody.....and overlook this supposed crim"  
  
"We'll fast forward to a few years later....and no one knows except the both of us, and I have honoured your request for silence....and you wash your hand cleans of this."  
  
"What part of our history's reinvented and under rug swept?  
  
What part of your memory is selective and tends to forget?  
  
What with this distance it seems so obvious?"  
  
"Just make sure you don't tell on me especially to members of your family  
  
We best keep this to ourselves and not tell any members of our inner posse  
  
I wish I could tell the world 'cause you're such a pretty thing when you're done up properly  
  
I might want to marry you one day if you watch that weight and keep your firm body"  
  
7th year came and so did graduation....surely we'd have to be open about it now, if we wanted to stay together? Of course not...you ran away from home and I rented a flat in MUGGLE London, who would have though, the great Draco Malfoy, living in muggle London? I got a good laugh out of that one. I had a surprise party throw by my friends for a house warming or whatever wizards call it for my new flat. You had to hide in the cellar, I really did feel bad, but you were the oen who wouldn't let me tell anyone.  
  
"Ooh this could be messy and  
  
Ooh I don't seem to mind and  
  
Ooh don't go telling everybody  
  
And overlook this supposed crime" "We'll fast forward to a few years later  
  
No one knows except the both of us  
  
And I have honored your request for silence  
  
And you've washed your hands clean of this"  
  
Fuck. Were in the middle of one good shag and who should come waltzing through the front door but those two nosey brats, Ron and Hermione. I wish I had never given them that spare key. Bastards. Ron passed out and Hermione looked like she was getting a little, well.....aroused. But we couldn't exactly stop, so we didn't.....they left after I confiscated their spare key.....something about not wanting anything to do with me anymore, I wasn't paying attention, I just wanted to get back to my one true love......  
  
  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
kinda crappy I know but oh well....any mistakes to damn bad, I wrote this in 20 minutes  
  
BTW if you've read my other fics, no their never gonna be finished, I'm just a lozer who starts fics and can't finish em! Only doing one-shot fics from now on, mostly song-fics =) 


End file.
